Love you
by XxWind-SpiritxX
Summary: Mystory of a female naruto with kyuubi as her brother. Did i mention their demons? revised!
1. Chapter 1

Me: My first story fan-fiction you wont review on.

Gaara: She's sad because you wont review.

Saki: =P serves her right!

Me/Saki: (start fighting)

Gaara: Leiko does not own Naruto. If she did Sakura wouldn't be a whiney bitch.

Starting the story…..o.k.

A secrete I will never tell. A secrete of myself no one knows. I have met others of my kind. Kyuubi my older brother knows of my secrete. My name is Naruki Namakaze and I'm a fox demon. A vixen of the night. Kyuubi is one to but he doesn't hide it like I do. I'm different from most fox demon. Instead of orange hair I have blonde. It's long and goes down to my ass like a blonde coat. My eyes are blue, my brother says they could put sapphires to shame. My frame is small, I guess. My brother Kyuubi is way hotter than me. He has orange hair with red highlights in it and it spiky. His eyes are crimson red. They put vampires and to shame. Speaking of vampires, Kyuubi's been dating one. I think his name was Sasuke.

_BAM!!!!!!_

"OW DAMIT", yelped my brother. "WAKE THE HELL UP NARU! WE HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!!!", he screamed. " IM UP ALREADY!", I yelled grabbing my small black jacket and pulling it over my red tank top which shows off the piercing in my navel. It has shiny sapphires on top with chains dangling down almost touching my dark blue skinny jeans. My shoes were red converse with black spirals flowing on them. My brother wearing his usual black hoodie with a design of red spray paint. Baggy black pants with chains at the pockets. Then his red and black Jordans. With his signature black and red back pack. I just bring a binder and a pen and mooch off of Hinata when I need a pencil. My brothers a leader of gang too did I mention that? No. well now you know. He's the leader of the Jinchuruki. The members are: Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Ino, Sakura, and finally Hinata. My brother don't want me involved because its dangerous blah blah blah. Kiba is a wolf demon. Shikamru is a shadow demon. The vampires are Ino and sakura. Neji and Hinata are bird demons. Lee is lee. There's a raccoon demon in school my brother wants in the gang but he cant ever find him. His names Gaara and a cool guy once you get to know him, is what I hear. Plus the fact Sakura says he's pretty hot . "hello anybody in there?", said Kyuubi in front of my face. " shut up", I said pushing him out of my face and getting in to my car and driving off. We have separate cars. His is a red lamborghini . Mine is a red sports car I got imported from my grandfather Jiraya. One thing fast cars are usually a demons or a vampires. As we raced each other school we find more racers. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sakura. Kiba's is a black sports car with red racing stripes. Shikamru's a green Porsche. Sakura's is a pink convertible. It's usaly Kiba or me who win because we know the streets like the back of are hand. Today was my day because Kiba missed a turn. I was there way before the others and pulled into my usual spot. When everyone besides Kiba showed up I knew something was wrong so I called him.

The ring tone he has for me is cassie by flyleaf. "hello", said a dark voice. Fear went straight into me. "who are you?", I asked hoping he'd say Danny, Kiba's cousin. "that's none of your business", he said then a muffled grunt and a thud. "where the fuck is Kiba?", I yelled in the phone catching the others attention. "oh he's here with me having some fun.", he said chuckling. "what the hell are you doing?", I asked my eyes going violet. " Playing with him he's a good doggy", a cracking sound then a howl of pain is heard. My eyes turned pure red with a diamond pupil. "don't hurt him, please", I said into the phone really getting there attention my brother coming over now with a worried Shikamaru. " oh I wont if, I get you instead", he said. "what?", I cried. "you want him dead", he asked a click in the background. "okay!", I cried into the phone my eyes dimming to violet with tears coming down my face. My brother was 5 minutes away as he told me the address. I jumped in to my car speeding off. "I wanna talk to him", I said tears dripping down my face. "alright", he said amusement in his voice. " naru please don't come ", he said pain in his voice. "Kiba are you okay?", I asked ignoring what he said. "not really", he answered. "Kiba it's ok really", I said holding in my dignity. " no its not", he said sounded like he was sleepy. " Kiba don't go to sleep!", I yelled into the phone. " but I'm tired", he said. "Kiba you cant go to sleep", I yelled again. "okay", he said like he wasn't there. Then there was a shifting noise. "KIBA!", I screamed into the phone. " guess who", said the dark voice said. I stepped onto the gas driving faster. Then he hung up. I dropped the phone as I raced past stop signs and red lights.

My phone started ringing it was my brothers ring tone there for you by flyleaf. "hello", I said. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?", he screamed into the phone. " stuff", I answered. " what stuff!?", he said annoyed. " ask Shikamaru he probably figured it out", I said into the phone. There was murmuring on the other side. "don't you dare!", he yelled into the phone. " what?", I asked innocently. " Kiba was kidnapped wasn't he!?", he yelled. "hai", I said then hung because I just arrived at the location. Kiba's car was totaled out front. So I got out and was grabbed from behind and handcuffed. " hello beautiful", said the voice in the abandoned warehouse. " where's Kiba!", I yelled. " my friends are playing with him", he answered coldly. " he was good Itachi", said one voice. "wolf demons usually are", said another. "fucking akutski", I muttered. "oh you we'll be", said the voice or Itachi the leader of the akutski. "hmmm she smells lovely", said a deep voice he was tall." is he ok?!", I yelled at Itachi who chuckled at me. " oh he needs a doctor, but that's all.", he told me reassuringly. He was in my face now rubbing my cheek as if he got the prize of the century. Then he hissed and slapped me. " you brought them here you stupid bitch", he hissed at me. " leave the boy and come on", he said running out the back into the forest dragging me with him.

Naruki: wow…

Gaara: why wasn't I in it!?

Kiba: why was I raped!?!

Me: shut up!!

Kiba: please review.

Gaara: please.

Naruki: that's if you want the next chapter.

Gaara: she well even except flaming if you says she needs to do to make it better!

BYE FOR NOW!! (at least 2 reviews until the next chapter comes out)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I got my reviews so here's your story!! ^-^

Usa-san thanks!! And thanks Gaara girls!!

Gaara: she was so happy she screamed!

Me: did not!!! Itachi your turn!!

Itachi: Leiko does not own naruto if she did…you don't want to know.

STORY BEGINS WHERE WE LEFT OFF!!

We ran for the cars and drove off with the angel silently following. Her hair was as if the sun and the moon combined to make it. He face was darling with those whiskers marks on each symmetrical cheek. Her eyes were a blue that could make the sky envious. The only flaw was the girls expression was sad and pissed in to one. Her body was perfect small and fragile looking in a angelic way. Her hips were curved proving her to be a adult. One word described her. Angel. "Why did you make a trade for me if your not interested in my gender?", she said to Sasori in the back who was talking to her. God her voice was adorable and innocent. "Itachi is straight and Pein's bi.", he answered in a matter of fact voice. "Uchiha?", she asked acid in her tone. Man why does she know my name. "yea", he said taken aback by her mood swing. "Pein? Weird name. I thought his name was Nag-", she was cut off when Konan slapped a hand over her mouth telling her to shut up which she did. Then we arrived at the hide out. When brought her in to the dump she was shocked. " This place looks like my brother room a total dump", she said getting glares which she sent back earning a slap from Deidara. "thanks for that it woke me up. This isn't a dump. it's a land fill", she said getting slapped again which made her laugh sadistically. It scared them but turned me on. " She wont be laughing after I'm done with her" I said with smirk grabbing her by the ropes on her hands and pooling her up stares. I pushed her on my bed and got on top her crashing are lips together. I licked her bottom lip for entrance but she wouldn't open. " do what I want or die", I hissed at her menacingly. She just nodded hatred in her eyes. I kissed her and licked the bottom lip again but was allowed entrance. I explored her cavern earning a moan from my angel. I added pressure to her bottom half. "ughhh", she gasped out. "Itatchi I have to go to the bathroom", she whispered. I groaned and let her up pulling and pushing her into the bathroom. When I heard her flush I opened the door. She screamed, her pants lying on the ground. She was pulling her shirt down to cover her naked bottom half. I blushed slightly then jumped her. She screamed and cried the whole time as I fucked her to know end climaxing in the condom I barely used do to the fact I was so horny. After this she lost all her innocence not as attracting anymore so we dropped her off in an alley and beat the crap out of her for kicks. I was sexually pleasured she wasn't a virgin and I didn't give a crap that someone was watching us beat the crap out of her it was fun and she didn't matter to me anymore. Plus, it was just a raccoon demon what could he do?

Naruki: Itachi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: your screwed Ita-kun

Itachi: o.o

Gaara: my poor Naruki.

Naruki: ^////^ Gaara-kun!!!

Gaara: please review!!!

Naruki: or you wont get the next chapter.

Gaara: At least 5 reviews this time ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

I'm only writing this chapter because of my three reviewers thanks again!! Usa-san and Gaara girls and Reaper - your name to big sorry.

Gaara: (evil glares at Itachi)

Itachi: O.O he's scary

Naruki: kill him Gaara-kun!!

Kiba: Leiko does not own naruto, if she did naruto would be a girl and sadistically evil.

IT BEGINS WHERE WE LEFT OFF!!!

Seeing such an atrocity in plain view pissed me off! There was a girl being beat by like 12 older guys! So I sent my sand and started to kill them. The shark demon fell prey first. Crushing his bones and staining my sand in a beautiful red. The vampires were tricky to kill. 10 were all I got as one cowardly fled from his ultimate demise. Seeing the blonde vixen on the ground bleeding and bruised. I blushed a slight pink noticing the vixen naked and her tail and ears present made it almost impossible not to jump on her. I used pure will power to get her into my jacket. It fit her like a mini dress she was so small. I carried her bridal style to my house where my siblings were at. "Gaara what the hell happened?!?" yelled my ferret demon sister. "Some guys were beating her. So I killed most of them. One got a way", I answered not amused as my brother eyed her curiously. "Curiosity killed the cat", I said making him flinch away from her.

After my sister gave her a bath and treated the poor vixen I laid down on the couch watching TV.

Then the vixen walked out in my sister's clothes confused and cautious. "Where am I?" she asked me from the other side of the couch. "You're at my house. I saved you from those assholes", I stated giving a slight blush as she hugged me and cried into me saying "thank you" over and over again. I hugged her back and rubbed soothing circles on her back to calm the blonde angel or vixen whatever point blank she was hot. "It's okay. It's over they can't hurt you anymore", I cooed at the blonde. I can't believe I was just CROONING like I was talking to a baby!!!

Her eyes met mine a blue so devastatingly beautiful it would make my friend Shino cry. He never shows emotion. NEVER. Then I seen the pain in her eyes the misery. There was a small sign of hope in them. "Your eyes are so pretty", we said in unison shocking us both. I the great Gaara of the desert was blushing over a five tailed vixen!! "My names Naruki, yours?" she said. That name rang a few bells but I couldn't place it. "Gaara", I said confused. Her eyes brighten ten fold and she hugged tightly. "You know my brother then right? Kyuubi?" she said tears of joy welled up in her eyes. SHE WAS THE BRAT KYUUBI TALKED ABOUT!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S FUCKING HOT!!! "Uh. Yeah, do you want me to call him?" I asked still in shock. "Would you please?" she asked blushing looking how we were arranged. She was sitting on top of me while I was lying on the couch. I blushed slightly. Then my phone went off. It was in my front pocket right where her…. "Uhhh", she said jumping off me beat red blushing. "Sorry", I mumbled before answering the phone.

"GAARA!! THE AKUTSKI RAPPED ONE OF MY MEMBERS AND KIDNAPPED MY LITTLE SISTER!!!! I NEED YOU NO-", Kyuubi screamed before I cut him off. "She's with me. I already handled it. The Uchiha got away though sorry.", I told him calmly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEN!?!" he yelled into the phone. "I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS YOUR SISTER!" I yelled back. " Okay. Can she stay with you until I handle the Uchiha?" he asked. "uh.. sure." I said hesitantly. "can I talk to her" he asked. " sure. Here" I handed her the phone . She talked to him forever then she finally hung up. "um Gaara-kun?" she said in the cutest way ever!!! "hai?", I asked. "I'm hungry" she answered. God I wonder how much she eats if Kyuubi eats like 45 bowls of ramen a day. " what do u want?" I asked hoping she wouldn't say ramen. " I don't mind what it is" she answered. I was mildly shocked. So I took her out for some curry which she loved then we caught a movie because we were bored. It was the new horror flick I wanted to see. She agreed with a sweet smile. I had the best time in my life. The movie was crappy but we laughed at it for being so retarded people stared then started to laugh too.

Gaara: our first date!!

Naruki: XD that movie was so stupid!!!

Gaara: I KNOW XD!

Kyuubi: why am I the insane brother?

Leiko: because I love you.

Kiba: My poor ass!

Gaara: plz review!!!

Naruki: or I'll cry!!

Kiba/Kyuubi: DON'T CRY!!!

7 reviews for the next one!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Special story.

We finally tracked her down via Shikamaru's hook on her cell phone. We seen her car and Kiba's car and run over to the two sport cars. Kiba's was totaled. Naruki's was still ok but god her sent was fading from the warehouse. Kiba's was so strong. The whole place wreaked of those good for nothing bastards of Akutski. Nagato or Pein whatever he goes by was the leader. The true master mind was Uchiha. So I stormed in to the fucked up place to smell blood and tears from Kiba. Some tears from my sister. "KIBA!" I roared into the warehouse. "Mmmph" was the only response I got and went to the room it came from.

Stunned to see a tied up naked Kiba on a bed lying on his stomach. Whimpers were escaping his mouth. "Oh god Kiba." said his best friend Shino. He quickly untied Kiba took off his trench coat and put it on his rapped best friend crying in his arms. "Where's Naru?" I asked scared to hear his answer. "They took her" he croaked out. God did they make him scream so badly that happened!? "My poor dog friend" Shino said holding said werewolf. I took out my phone dialing all of my members.

4 HOURS!! Later…

"GAARA THE AKUTSKI RAPPED ONE OF MY MEMBERS AND KIDNAPPED MY LITTLE SISTER I NEED YOU NO-", I yelled into the phone. "She's with me. I already handled it. The Uchiha got away though sorry." He said in his irritatingly calm voice. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEN!!?" I yelled into the phone. "I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS YOUR SISTER!" he yelled back. "Okay. Can she stay with you until I handle the Uchiha?" I asked. "Uh… sure." he said hesitantly. "Can I talk to her" I asked. "Sure. Here" I guess he handed her the phone. "Naru?" I asked. "Kyuubi!! I was so scared!!" she wailed into the phone. "What did he do?" I asked. "He…" she said quietly. "He?" I asked. "He raped me *sniff*" she said hesitantly. "HE WHAT!?!?" I screamed losing my temper. "He's going to wish he was never turned" I stated. "Stay with Gaara. He's a good guy" I said hanging up on her. "My sister has been found and is being taken care of. Now we go on the hunt for the bastard!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_WARNING SAKURA BASHING!!!_

_Thank you my three reviewers._

_Gaara: She does not own naruto, if she did Hinata wouldn't stutter._

_BEGIN!!!_

_"UGH! THAT LITTLE BITCH MAKING MOVES ON MY GAARA!!" Screamed inner Sakura. "Everybody knows she isn't a virgin anymore!" I sighed pissed off that miss blondie gets a guy I have been chasing sense kinder garden. "WHY!?" I screamed out loud. "why what Sakura?" said my best friend Ino. "I have been chasing after Gaara for so long. But she just meets him and they're like together." I stated. "Sakura stop being a bitch. Naruki was rapped and beat the crap out of. So she meets her savior. You would fall in love with him to if he did that. Plus Gaara doesn't just help anybody who's getting hurt. You seen him pass a girl on the street who was dead with out a backwards glance. So he must like Naruki." Ino stated pissed I said something about Naruki. I was stunned. She was right, I was a bitch. Hell I'd go out with Lee if he helped me like Gaara helped Naruki._

_Changing pov to Naruki_

_"neh? Gaara-kun why did you save me?" I asked truly curious why he would bother. "I truly don't know. I just felt pissed when they were hitting you so I kicked there asses" he stated while looking down at me on his chest on the couch. His chest was beyond perfect and comfortable. "Do you have a girlfriend Gaara-kun" I asked looking at him curiously. His green eyes sparkled at the question. I hid my blushing face in his chest. He chuckled at my blushing. "No, but I do have a fan girl" he said it a matter of fact way. "who?" I asked thinking about Ino and Sakura. My gaze going back to his eyes. I probably looked like Hinata when she sees yarn._

_"Sakura" he said and snorted. "nu uh I thought she liked Sasuke-san." I said distracted at what he said. I was hurt yet guilty. That's until he grabbed my chin and pulled my face to look up. His green eyes were soft and loving. His red hair was calling for me to play with it. His lips inches away from me. "I like someone else" he said as he leaned into kiss me. Then the door opened and his brother came into the house. He snickered at us as he passed by. I blushed furiously hiding my face in his chest. Chuckles were heard from the kitchen._

_Kankuro pov._

_HAHAHAHAH!!! Gaara's first kiss was ruined by me. I cant stop laughing at that. But it was the girl he saved. She's been staying with us sense then in his room. I thought they would be passed this stage. But no his brother was slow. I guess he was only waiting because of her incident. Sometimes I can see the lust in Gaara's eyes as he watches her. To think it was happening again. The old story about the raccoon and the fox demon. To think of it wasn't Kyuubi the name of her brother? Well any ways. If I'm correct the Kyuubi a full fledge Fox demon. With Shukaku the raccon demon. There children fell in love. Kyuubi's kit Naru a sweet little fox girl. Shukaku's cub Gaa a cold little raccoon boy fell in love. There parents objected of course. Then when they couldn't be together in life. They decided to be together in spirit. Maybe they are back. Naruki huh? With Gaara hmmm seems right he said smiling catching the two finally kiss!_

_Gaara pov._

_Finally I'm kissing the beautiful vixen. I lick her lips for entrance which she allows me to. So I ran my tongue to feel every cavern in her mouth. We started to run out of breath so we started to do short kisses and breath in. I seen saliva on the corner of her mouth. That looked seductive. _

_So we started to make out until. My sister came home and ruined the moment completely and causing her to blush and walk off. Naruki was blushing furiously. "You know you can get a fever from blushing so much." I said teasingly. "So." she said leaning in to me kissing my neck. "Your not as innoncent as you look" I said enjoying her kisses. "Well your not as cold as you let on." she said as she bit me and sucked on my neck. I couldn't stop the moan that came out. "I like you like this" she said after I moaned to my embarrassment. "why? Because I'm hopelessly vulnerable?" I asked as she was kissing my Adams apple and down to the hollow in my neck._

_"No. It's because you don't use your I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-anything mask." she said making me chuckle. She was making me so hard it wasn't funny. I knew she could tell because she sitting right in front of it. "I can fix that" she said rubbing it. I groaned out with pleasure. Then she bent down and unzipped my pants with her teeth. It was so sexy. Her eyes were glazed over with lust as she stripped me. We had moved into my room after Temari came so we wouldn't be interrupted. She took her shirt off as she licked the tip of my length. I gasped in pleasure. Then she licked it up and down before engulfing it in her mouth. I moaned with pleasure as she gave me a blow job. I had never wanted someone so bad in my life as I wanted her. I cummed in her mouth which she swallowed. Then she started to kiss me. As I deepened the kiss I started to strip her of her skirt and her panties. We stopped kissing as she pushed me back as she sat on my length. We both moaned as she slid down it._

_Then she rode me. God it felt amazing being in her. Then I couldn't take it anymore and started to thrust in to her. As she cried out in pure pleasure and a little in pain. Then she said " Gaara-kun!! Faster!! Harder!!" So I complied making her cry out more. Then I couldn't help it and cummed in the condom that my vixen got from my brothers room before we retreated into my room. Finalizing with one last thrust as she cried out my name. As I moaned hers. Then one thing came into arms around her waist. She was already asleep so hugged her to me and pulled the covers over us. Then I drifted off to sleep for the first time sense my parents murder._


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the whole no updating for a while. The holiday threw me off. Also writers block from hell!!! So lets start the story, neh?

…………………

I woke up sweaty and I felt groggy but felt awesome at the same time. "Morning foxy" I heard Gaara's voice in my ear. "morning Gaa-kun" I said sleepily. I turned around to meet face to face with the only person who made my heart jump by the site of them. Then all hell broke lose. "Naru where are you??" Said the booming voice of my brother. Or eyes grew wide with shock then I went into to action.

I threw Gaara his clothes and ran into his bathroom that has a shower in it. Quickly jumping in it. I heard ruffling in the other room as I took the shower. Then I heard voices of two gang males talking. "**Hey dude. Sup**?" That was Kyuubi I just knew it. " Nothin just woke up. So you get the runner?"

"**Nope. He pulled a magic trick. No one knows where he is." **"I see. Well I guess my baby sittings over right?"

"**yea. I guess that's her in the shower. Huh?" **"must be cuz Temari and Kankuro have their own." **"God. I When I get my hands on him. I'm gonna Make him wish he never was turned!" **"Dude. Chill. Naru is taken it well." **"hey dude?" **"hm?" **"Sakura's pregnant. She says it's yours." **"WTF? Dude I didn't even fuck her!" **" Dude she's not lying about being pregnant. I was with her when she got checked." **"Well she needs to fuck off. That's not my kid and I'm not taken care of it." I heard a sigh. **"I'm gonna have to let Naru take her place." **" that's bad. She's not that good in the whole fighting thing." I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around me. Then I cracked the door open and stuck my head out. " Neh? Ni-san Hand me that bag by your feet. Please?" He nodded then grabbed the bag and threw it to me. I caught it easily then open the door a bit more then started to change.

**KYUUBI POV.**

" **you haven't seen her pissed off" **I answered. Truthfully, I seen Ino on her bad side before not pretty. I winced at the thought. "Can I say something? But you got to promise you cant get mad." I looked at the raccoon for a sec then nodded. **"Promise" **"Your sister is hot" My eye twitched at that. **"So is yours. You know if she weren't with Shikamaru I would of made her mine" **"Good cuz im dating Naru" **"nani?" **"yea" I looked at the red haired teen. I was making a mad face on purpose. Truth was, It was eithier him or Kiba who I was gonna let her go out with. He looked ready for a battle but was loyal to me. He knew the dominate of us. "Stop scaring him like that. It may be funny to you but it's pissing me of." Said the one person I didn't notice come out of the shower. **"But.. Man you always ruin my fun. God!" **"He doesn't exist" **"Does TOO!"**

**Gaara POV.**

The Brother sister war started and ended up in a glaring match. If looks could kill, dame Kyuubi Would be castrated and skinned. Naru would lose her teddy bear. That's When I noticed something. Naru's eyes were blood red! With cat like pupils. Those eyes were ment for the dominate Fox demon. I looked to kyuubi His eyes the same but were purple instead of red. "guy's" **"what?" **They both had the dominate voice!!!! "uhhh… Your eye's" That's when they looked at each other and gasped. "**No way! Kyuubi your eye's are saying your second in command." **_**"man why do you have to steal my spot" **_he growled at her then he snapped when he remembered something and his glare turned to me. Shit. _**"you two fucked didn't you?!" **_Oh SHIT IM BUSTED!! **" Ya don't get pissed off. You were all good with Sakura when you thought he got her pregnant" **we both stared at her like you heard!?! _**"well she's not my sister" **_That pissed her off and the glaring contest began. Kyuubi losing badly. By my hot vixen. Yes she's mine. That was until a gun shots were heard. Then searing pain in my back then numbness. "Gaara-kun!!?" naru screamed but it was clouded. "Gaara stay with me please!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!" More gun shots were heard. Everything was fading.

**NARUKI POV.**

"naru." He coughed up blood as Kyuubi shot at the shooter.

"shhhhh Gaara-kun it's going to be ok. Don't waste your energy." "Im going to die and you know it" He stated so calmly. Then his eye's started to close his breathing stopping. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! GAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Tears brimmed my eyes but I would not let them fall. My vision filled with redness.

Then everything held stop as I got up and put my brother on the ground and grabbed his gun and ran dodging the slow moving bullets and kicking the assassin in the face. Then I seen Pink hair and green eyes. Everything went back into normal time. _**"NARU!! WHERE ARE YOU" **_my brother yelled but I was to shocked to answer. He then was staring at me on the now nose bleeding assassin. **" Kyuubi I leave my power to you"** Then I pointed the gun at myself then when I was about to shoot I got tackled By a wolf. The wolf soon turned into Kiba. **"why"** my voice was so sad it brought tears to his eyes It made even my tears leak out. **"he's gone. He's gone!" **I just kept saying it as he took the gun from my hand and hugged me as I cried into his shoulder. The other's soon showed up and ran on to a scene They really hopped to never see.

They came just as they brought the body bag out the house. I fell to my hands and knees crying. A sad looking Kyuubi with tears falling down his face. A sad looking Kiba hugging me. Then I felt a presence move. **"NO!" **I screamed as a gun shot was heard. I pushed Kiba out of the way. Time slows down again. Three bullets slowly make there way to me. A sad smile crosses my face. "I'm sorry everybody" Everyone is running towards me a look of shock and saddness as they try and run but they wont make it. The bullets then hit me causing me agony. I start falling backwards. Then I heard the screaming.

The last thing I saw was Kiba Mouthed the words Love you. I thought of that as the doctor's tried to save me. Itachi rape strike one. Gaara"s love strike two. Kiba strike three. A saying came into my head _Three times a charm. _Then it faded. I woke up in a bright white room. I feel pressure on my hand. I look over and see Kiba lying there asleep holding my hand as if he was my life line. Then I say two word's I have said once before. This is my last chance. Gaara I love you I prayed to him. But I need to move on I know you would like that. **"Love You"**


End file.
